THIS APPLICATION IS A U.S. NATIONAL PHASE APPLICATION OF PCT INTERNATIONAL APPLICATION PCT/JP97/00615.
The present invention relates to an optical disk in which stereoscopic videos and high-quality videos are recorded, and a reproducing device and a recording device of such optical disk.
Hitherto, as an optical disk in which stereoscopic moving picture is recorded, and its reproducing device, the structure as shown in FIG. 10 is known. Herein, in an optical disk 201, right-eye signals are recorded alternately in even-field regions 204, 204a, 204b, and left-eye signals, in odd-field regions 203, 203a, 203b. When such optical disk 201 is reproduced by an existing optical disk reproducing device 205 as shown in FIG. 11, the right-eye images and left-eye images appear on a TV 206 alternately in every {fraction (1/60)} second. With the naked eye, only the right-eye and left-eye images appear to be a duplicate image. However, when observed through stereoscopic goggles 207 for changing over the right-eye and left-eye shutters once in every {fraction (1/60)} second, a stereoscopic image is seen. As shown in FIG. 12, the right-eye image and left-eye image are alternately encoded in every field in the interlace signals in one GOP(Group of Picture) of MPEG signal. As high-quality videos, the progressive system is being studied.
Problems in the prior art are discussed. When a conventional stereoscopic optical disk is reproduced in a standard reproducing device, an ordinary image which is not stereoscopic image, that is, 2D image is not delivered. A stereoscopic optical disk cannot be reproduced by a reproducing device unless a stereoscopic display is connected thereto. It was hence necessary to fabricate two types in the same contents, that is, a stereoscopic optical disk and a 2D optical disk. It is the same for high-quality videos. That is, the conventional stereoscopic and high-quality optical disks were not compatible with ordinary videos. A purpose of the invention is described below. It is a purpose of the invention to present a mutually compatible stereoscopic and high-quality optical disk and a reproducing system. As the definition of compatibility is clarified, the compatibility may be just compared to the relation between the monaural record and stereo record in the past. That is, a new stereoscopic optical disk is reproduced as a mono-vision, that is, 2D with an existing reproducing device, and is reproduced as either mono-vision or stereo-vision, that is, stereoscopic video with a new reproducing device.
To achieve the object, in the optical disk of the invention, first, two moving pictures for right and left eye at a frame rate of 30 frames/sec each are entered, a video data unit is compiled by combining one GOP or more of images of plural frames of video data of one eye or field components of progressive image, an interleaved block consisting of said video data unit is provided so that one video data unit is recorded by one revolution or more on the track of the optical disk, the right and left video data units are recorded so as to be interleaved, that is, disposed alternately, and information of video identifier of stereoscopic video and high-quality video is recorded.
When this optical disk is played back in an optical disk reproducing device for ordinary 2D reproduction, an ordinary 2D moving picture is reproduced.
The reproducing device applicable to stereoscopic videos and high-quality video of the invention comprises means for reproducing video identifier information from the optical disk, means for reproducing 2D video by a conventional procedure according to this information, means for reproducing 3D video or high-quality video, and means for issuing stereoscopic video and high-quality video.